Tajemniczy rybak/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Tajemniczy rybak Karol Dragosz. Schowawszy do kieszeni pokwitowanie, pan Jeger zabrał się do urządzenia swego mieszkania na łodzi. Zapytał, które łóżko otrzyma do użytku i wszedł do kajuty ze swoją walizką. W dziesięć minut wyszedł z kabiny, przebrany od stóp do głowy. Przywdział strój rybaka – grubą bluzę, wysokie buty z tęgiej skóry i czapkę z futra foki – istny sobowtór Ilii Brusza. Pan Jeger zadziwił się nieco, że jego gospodarz przez ten krótki czas już opuścił łódź. Ale szanując przyjęte zobowiązanie, nie pytał go o nic, gdy w jakieś pół godziny później powrócił z wycieczki. Lecz Ilia Brusz, choć niepytany, powiedział mu, że chodził do miasta wyprawić listy do dzienników, z zawiadomieniem, że przybędzie do Neustadt pojutrze wieczorem, a do Ratyzbony nazajutrz. Teraz, gdy szło o interes pana Jegera, Ilia musiał zabiegać o to, by za przybyciem do miasta nie zastać pustki takiej jak w Ulmie. Żałował nawet, że nie może zatrzymywać się w znaczniejszych miastach, leżących na drodze do Neustadtu, to jest w Neuburgu i Ingolstadzie. Ale takie przystanki nie zgadzały się, na nieszczęście, z jego planem i musiał się ich wyrzec. Jeger rad był reklamie zrobionej dla jego korzyści i nie żałując Neustadtu i Ingolstadtu, pochwalił plan swego gospodarza, zapewniając uroczyście, że nie chce krępować jego wolności. Potem obaj towarzysze spożyli wieczerzę, siedząc naprzeciw siebie na ławce, jak na koniu. Jeger wzbogacił wieczerzę wspaniałą szynką moguncką którą wydobył z głębi swojej walizy, a Ilia zaczynał godzić się z towarzyszem, w miarę, jak odkrywał w nim dobre strony. Noc przeszła spokojnie. Przed wschodem słońca Ilia podniósł kotwicę i wypłynął, nie budząc towarzysza. Pod Ulmem Dunaj jest jeszcze niewielki i niktby nie przypuścił, że dalej, wzbogacony obfitemi dopływami, zamienia się w jedną z największych rzek w Europie. Prąd Dunaju w tem miejscu już o wiele spokojniejszy, płynie z szybkością mili na godzinę. Na jego wodach unosiły się łodzie i barki rozmaitych rozmiarów, oprócz ciężko obładowanych statków, pomagających sobie rozpiętemi żaglami. Pogoda zapowiadała się trwała. Ilia, wypłynąwszy na środek prądu, wziął się do wiosła dla większego pośpiechu i tak samo z wiosłem w ręku zastał go Jeger, gdy w kilka godzin później obudził się i wyszedł z kabiny. Wiosłował aż do samego wieczora, z wyjątkiem krótkiej przerwy podczas śniadania, kiedy łódź płynęła, niesiona tylko siłą prądu. Pasażer nie pytał o nic, a jeżeli dziwił go taki pośpiech, nie zdradzał bynajmniej swego zadziwienia. Przez cały dzień oba mało mówili. Ilia wiosłował energicznie, a Jeger przyglądał się jego robocie tak uważnie, że mogłoby to dziwić wioślarza, gdyby jego uwagi nie pochłaniały statki płynące po Dunaju i widok wybrzeży. Brzegi zniżały się stopniowo. Rzeka rozlewała coraz szerzej swe wody. Lewy brzeg, płaski, nie odznaczał się wyraźnie, gdy po brzegu prawym, podwyższonym jeszcze sztucznym nasypem pod kolej, przebiegały pociągi, sapały parowozy, których dymy mieszały się z dymem parowców, bijących z wielkim hałasem śrubami o wodę. Za Offingen, które podróżni minęli popołudniu, kolej skręca ku południowi, oddalając się od rzeki, a prawy brzeg zamienia się w rozległe bagna. Granicy ich nie można było dojrzeć, gdy wieczorem łódź zatrzymała się w Dillingen na nocleg. Nazajutrz, po równie pracowitej przeprawie, łódź zarzuciła kotwicę na pustem miejscu, o kilka kilometrów od Neuburga, a gdy zaświtał ranek piętnastego sierpnia, już płynęła zwolna środkiem rzeki. Na wieczór tegoż dnia Ilia zapowiedział swoje przybycie do Neustadtu. Wstydziłby się stanąć tam z próźnemi rękami. Przy sprzyjających warunkach atmosferycznych i niewielkiej przestrzeni, jaka pozostawała do przebycia, postanowił zabraćsię do połowu. Wczesnym rankiem zrobił bardzo staranny przegląd swych rybackich przyrządów. Towarzysz jego, siedząc na tyle łodzi, przyglądał się z zajęciem, jak przystoi prawdziwemu amatorowi. Ilia podczas roboty chętnie rozmawiał. – Dziś, jak pan widzi, zabieram się łowić ryby, a przygotowania do tej pracy zabierają dużo czasu. Bo ryba jest z natury nieufna i trzeba być bardzo przezornym, chcąc ją przynęcić. Niektóre ryby są niesłychanie zmyślne i ostrożne, naprzykład liny. – Lin nieosobliwa ryba, mojem zdaniem – zrobił uwagę Jeger. – Zapewne, bo lubi przebywać w błocie, a to jej czasem nadaje smak niedobry. – A szczupak? – Szczupak jest doskonały – odrzekł Ilia – ale tylko wtedy, gdy waży pięć lub sześć funtów. W małych są same ości. Lecz szczupak nie należy do ryb zmyślnych. – Doprawdy? A więc te rekiny rzeczne, jak je zowią… – Są równie głupie jak rekiny morskie – dokończył Ilia. – Toż samo okonie i węgorze. Łowienie ich może przynieść korzyść, ale nie stanowi chluby dla rybaka. To są ryby, które rybak nie łowi, łowią się same. Jeger słuchał i podziwiał głęboką znajomość rybołówstwa Ilii i niesłychaną staranność, z jaką przygotowywał się do połowu. Wyjął wędkę giętką i lekką, która, choć zwinięta w kabłąk, wyprostowała się odrazu. Składała się ona z dwóch części: pierwsza miała cztery centymetry obwodu u podstawy, a na cieńszym końcu zaledwie jeden centymetr. W niej osadzona była druga połowa, wyrobiona z leszczynowego pręta mocnego i giętkiego, mającego blizko cztery metry długości. Rybak, nie oddalając się od brzegu, mógł sięgać do ryb, przebywających w głębinie, jak leszcze i okonie. Ilia pokazał Jegerowi umocowany haczyk do wędki i dodał objaśnienie: – Widzi pan, jaki to cienki haczyk? Numer jedenasty. Na przynętę dla okonia najlepsze jest ugotowane ziarno zboża, zupełnie miękkie… No, teraz już skończyłem przygotowania i możemy próbować szczęścia… Jeger usiadł obok budki, a Ilia na ławce, postawiwszy sobie pod ręką wiaderko na ryby. Wędka zakołysała się nierówno i haczyki zanurzyły się w żółtawą wodę Dunaju, a dzięki umocowanemu ciężarkowi, stanęły pionowo, co, według zdania doświadczonych rybaków, najlepiej sprzyja połowowi; na wodzie unosił się tylko pływak. Rozumie się, że od tej chwili zapanowała na łodzi zupełna cisza. Głosy ludzkie płoszą rybę, a dobry rybak ma co innego do roboty, niż prowadzić czczą gawędę. Musi uważać bacznie na każdy ruch pływaka, żeby nie minąć sposobnej chwili do pochwycenia zdobyczy. Owego rana Ilia miał prawo do zadowolenia. Ułowił dwadzieścia okoni, dwanaście szczupaków i kilka linów. Jeżeli Jeger był rzeczywiście takim zwolennikiem rybołówstwa, za jakiego się podawał, mógł się nacieszyć zręcznością, z jaką jego towarzysz chwytał na wędkę ryby i wyciągał je na powierzchnię wody. Gdy poczuł, że «ryba się wzięła» nie wydobywał zaraz swej zdobyczy, lecz pozwalał jej miotać się w głębinie aż do zupełnego zmęczenia, okazując przytem zimną krew i cierpliwość, zalety niezbędne dla rybaka, godnego tej nazwy. Blizko o jedenastej skończył się połów. Bo ryby nie biorą się już na wędkę, kiedy słońce, stojąc wysoko, rzuca blask na wodę, która migocze oślepiająco. Zdobycz przedstawiała się okazale, Ilia obawiał się nawet, czy nie zanadto okazale, ze względu na to, że miasteczko Neustadt, do którego dopłynęli około piątej, jest niewielkie. Ale mylił się. Około trzydziestu widzów czekało już na wybrzeżu, witając go oklaskami, gdy zarzucał kotwicę. Ilia nie wiedział kogo słuchać, komu odpowiadać, i w mgnieniu oka sprzedał wszystkie ryby za dwadzieścia siedm guldenów, które oddał Jegerowi, jako pierwszą ratę. Pan Jeger, uważając że nie ma prawa uczestniczyć w tryumfach rybaka, schował się skromnie do budki, gdzie go Ilia zastał, uwolniwszy się wreszcie od swych zapalczywych wielbicieli. Nie tracąc czasu, pokładli się spać, bo nocny spoczynek miał trwać krótko. Ilia, pragnąc jak najprędzej dostać się do Ratysbony, odległej o siedmdziesiąt kilometrów, postanowił wypłynąć o pierwszej po północy, ażeby w ciągu dnia znaleźć czas na łowienie ryb. Do południa złowił trzydzieści funtów ryb, a ciekawi widzowie, tłoczący się na wybrzeżu, nie trudzili się napróżno. – Zapał publiczności Wzrastał. Licytowano zawzięcie ryby, których sprzedaż przyniosła laureatowi konkursu czterdzieści jeden guldenów. Ilia nie marzył nawet o takiem powodzeniu i zaczynał już wierzyć, że Jeger zrobił doskonały interes. Chciał mu też zaraz oddać pieniądze ze sprzedaży, lecz okazało się, że Jeger wysiadł cichaczem z łodzi, zostawiwszy kartkę, w której oznajmiał towarzyszowi, że powróci dopiero późnym wieczorem. Ilia uważał to za zupełnie naturalne, że Jeger chciał skorzystać ze sposobności i zwiedzić miasto, w którem przez pięćdziesiąt lat odbywały się sejmy Rzeszy Niemieckiej. Może nie byłby tak spokojny, gdyby wiedział, w jaki sposób towarzysz jego spędzał czas w mieście i kim on był rzeczywiście. «Pan Jeger, Lipska ulica Nr. 45 w Wiedniu», napisał Ilia Brusz za dyktandem nieznajomego, który miałby trochę kłopotu, gdyby rybak okazał więcej ciekawości i zaczął na swoją rękę poszukiwanie i sprawdzanie. Lecz Ilia zaniechał tego środka, nakazanego przez ostrożność, to też za to niedbalstwo miał później ciężko odpokutować. Nie wiedział on, jakie nazwisko żandarm wyczytał na pasporcie nieznajomego, ale jeżeli to nazwisko było rzeczywiste, nie przybrane, musiało ono brzmieć: Karol Dragosz. Bo zapalony amator rybołówstwa i słynny ajent, mianowany wodzem naczelnym policji na Dunaju, stanowili jedną osobę. Chcąc koniecznie płynąć łodzią Ilii, Dragosz – w przewidywaniu oporu z jego strony – obmyślił cały plan ataku. Zjawienie się żandarma urządzone było jak teatralny efekt i okazało się, że Dragosz obliczył trafnie wszystko, gdyż Ilia uważał teraz za szczęście, że w tak niebezpiecznych czasach ma w swojej łodzi potężnego opiekuna. Dragosza aż zaniepokoiło tak wielkie powodzenie. Bo dlaczego Ilia zmieszał się na widok żandarma? Dlaczego z obawy powtórzenia się tego zjawiska poświęcił nawet ulubioną swoją samotność? Uczciwy człowiek – co znowu! – nie lęka się tak bardzo stanąć w obliczu komisarza policji… W najgorszym razie może z tego wyniknąć kilka godzin opóźnienia w podróży, a jeżeli kto nie ma oznaczonego terminu… Prawda że Ilii śpieszyło się bardzo, ale i to nawet nie rozjaśniało jeszcze zagadki… Nieufny z usposobienia, jak każdy prawdziwy urzędnik policji, Dragosz rozmyślał, ale miał za dużo zdrowego rozsądku, żeby się dać zbić z tropu pewnemi szczegółami, które choć dziwaczne napozór, mogły jednak wyjaśnić się w sposób naturalny. Więc ograniczył się tylko do notowania w pamięci spostrzeżeń i szukał sposobów rozwiązania zadania, ważniejszego niż to, które początkowo sobie był postawił. Pomysł tej podróży nie zrodził się odrazu w jego głowie. Jego pierwszem źródłem stały się słowa Michała Michaiłowicza, który żartem rzucił przypuszczenie, że laureat konkursowy może być albo ściganym złoczyńcą, albo ścigającym złoczyńcę ajentem, Karolem Dragoszem. Dragosz wiedział dobrze, że Ilia nie jest jednym ani drugim, lecz jednocześnie błysnęła mu myśl, że ajent policyjny, chcąc śledzić co się dzieje na wodach Dunaju, mógłby dokonać tego, przywdziawszy na siebie postać rybaka, wsławionego zwycięstwem na konkursie, w którym nikt nie mógłby posądzać przebranego ajenta policji. Lecz mimo zalet takiej kombinacji, trzeba się było jej wyrzec, bo zwycięzca ogłosił już publicznie swój zamiar podróży i nie zgodziłby się na podstawienie innej osoby, tem trudniejsze, że oblicze zwycięzcy znane już było ogółowi z licznych ilustracji. Ale jeżeli ten projekt stał się już niemożliwością, pozostawały jeszcze inne sposoby. Nie mogąc udawać Ilii Brusza, Karol Dragosz mógł odbyć z nim razem podróż w jego łodzi. Któżby wtedy zwracał uwagę na towarzysza sławnego rybaka? A choćby kto i rzucił nań okiem, czyżby poznał w tym skromnie odzianym nieznajomym głośnego ajenta? Dragosz, roztrząsnąwszy do głębi tę myśl, postanowił ją urzeczywistnić. Przygotował po mistrzowsku wszystko, gotów nawet uciec się do innych sposobów w razie dalszego oporu Ilii; gotów był nawet urządzić jego aresztowanie pod byle jakim pozorem, byle go nastraszyć i skłonić do uległości. Na szczęście obeszło się bez tego i Ilia ustąpił. Dragosz zasiadł na stałe w jego łodzi, pewny, że gdyby nawet chciał ją teraz opuścić, gospodarz oparłby się temu z większą jeszcze energją niż opierał się przedtem przyjęciu go na towarzysza. Pozostawało więc tylko jedno: wyciągnąć korzyści ze swego położenia. Dragosz mógł się śmiało powierzyć naturalnemu biegowi rzeczy. Gdy Ilia będzie wiosłował lub łowił ryby, on – Dragosz, będzie pilnie śledził rzekę, na której nic podejrzanego nie ujdzie jego oka. Po drodze będzie się porozumiewał z podwładnymi, rozstawionymi wzdłuż rzeki. Na pierwszą wieść o napadzie lub morderstwie, porzuci Ilię i puści się tropem złoczyńców, a choćby nawet nie zdarzyła się żadna zbrodnia, uczyni to samo, jeżeli cośkolwiek obudzi jego podejrzenie. Wszystko to zostało mądrze obmyślone i im więcej Dragosz się zastanawiał, tem więcej winszował sobie pomysłu, który, zapewniając mu incognito na całej długości Dunaju, dawał wielkie widoki powodzenia. Ale nieszczęściem, obliczając wszystko, słynny ajent nie wziął w rachubę… przypadku i nie przeczuwał, że zbieg osobliwych zdarzeń skieruje wkrótce jego podejrzenia i poszukiwania w nieprzewidzianym kierunku i rozszerzy ramy wyprawy do niesłychanych rozmiarów.